


Come Calling

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As the team adjust to normal lives after the Accords, a shadow looks over the horizon. It is the calm before the storm. Bucky and Steve battle crime and threats from all corners.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's a Wonderful World [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010433
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in IaWW. This is the lead up to the Infinity War fic. Enjoy, there's two more fics in the series after this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes talk about the time Dr. Strange called for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will have to wait a couple of days or so. I have to work on other fics first. Enjoy.

_**Los Angeles, California, 2018;** _

Scott and Hope were going around their normal lives when Janet returned with a message. Despite the unexpected obstacles into their path, Scott and Hope managed to rescue Janet from the Quantum Realm. Some time later, everyone were working on Ava's cure when Thanos came calling. In the resulting chaos, Scott was trapped into the Quantum Realm...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. Due to T'Challa and Shuri being victims of the Decimation, M'Baku was the only available candidate to act as King.

Bucky and Steve were currently helping advise M'Baku. Okoye both acted as advisor and bodyguard. To say that they were unhappy about the situation was putting it mighty. M'Baku would have preferred to win his kingship fair and square.

The couple took their lunch break and headed to their quarters. They got plates of potjiekos and sat down to eat.

"We need this." Steve declared.

"Here's to hoping that someone has a way to bring everyone else back." Bucky added. They sighed and nodded as they settled down to enjoy their meal.

* * *

**_lounge, Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

One day, Natasha, Carol, Bucky, Steve, and the other surviving Avengers got together. They swapped stories about their past adventures.

"Remember when Dr. Strange asked us for help?" Bucky asked the others.

"I remember." Pietro responded sadly. As they spoke, memories came flooding back like it had happened yesterday, instead of a year ago...


	2. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, sorry for the delay, rl issues came up. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The Wakandan Avengers were all in their separate quarters for the day. They either read books, napped, played games, or watched a movie.

"I can't get enough of the peaceful days." Bucky smiled as he and Steve read The Hobbit together.

* * *

One day, T'Challa woke up and made breakfast before going to many meetings with his council and the press. The Dora Milaje shadowed him to every meetings.

"You are dismissed. Please enjoy your day." T'Challa said to his guards as they broke for lunch.

* * *

**_T'Challa's quarters, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

T'Challa and Nakia made potjiekos. Then they sat down to talk over their lunch.

"How was your morning?" Nakia asked.

"It was a long morning. So many meetings. And I have an appointment to visit Shuri after lunch." T'Challa replied.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be more relaxing." Nakia replied. T'Challa kissed her forehead.

"I'll make time for us." he promised.

* * *

**_palace grounds;_ **

The Avengers got together for training. Some members of the Avengers split off into pairs before sparring against the Dora Milaje. The rest had weapons training. They were put through their paces. They had to stay in shape after all.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door before kissing passionately as they stripped the other person of their clothing. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king size bed.

Steve spread his legs as Bucky joined him on the bed with the lube. The older man slicked up his fingers and prepped his husband, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Steve moaned as Bucky went slow.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience, we have all night." Bucky was undaunted. Steve groaned, resigning himself to a long wait. A long time later, Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started stroking while he sped up the pace.

Moments later, Steve screamed as he spilled his own seed all across their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, coming deep inside of the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	3. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes look into the theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next. Sorry foor the delay, I kept getting sidetracked with other things. Mainly reading. I'm a serious bookworm and I recently discovered Chinese webcomics. So many good stories to go through.

The Wakandan Avengers were training when the Ancient One and Stephen Strange came via portal. They were visibly worried.

"We need your help." the Ancient One announced.

"We need more details than that before we can be of any help." Steve warned.

"Two magical items were stolen from us. We must get them back, otherwise, there is a possibility of a serious threat." Stephen added.

"We can help. How do we handle those items?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Leave that to us. Please locate them." the Ancient One requested.

* * *

A few days later, Stephen and the Avengers met up. They had done their research.

"These are immensely powerful objects." Stephen began.

"They are very dangerous." Steve nodded.

"Let's find the stuff." Pietro suggested.

"We can split up and take sections to search." Bucky said.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled up to each other and sighed.

"This seems very dangerous." Steve was saying.

"We'll be careful and work together." Bucky reassured as he kissed Steve's cheek.

"It will be fine." he declared.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Karl Mordo sat in silence, plotting his next move. When Dr. Strange violated protocol to save his mentor, Mordo was upset. There was a protocol for a reason. Because he violated rules, he needed to suffer the consequences. Simple as that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye had some alone time. The couple put on music and made dinner together. As they diced and grated, seared and boiled, the couple kept each other laughing. As they sat down to dig in, they kissed softly.


	4. Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go to retrieve an artifact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. GP will be next to be updated.

**_warehouse, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The Avengers found the Arrow of Apollon in Manhattan. The item was being guarded by two dozen mercenaries.

"Stop right there!" the guards yelled. The whole room tensed up.

"I'm so glad that you can join me." Mordo chuckled as he emerged from the shadows.

* * *

Tension filled the air as both sides stared each other down. The heroes didn't run in or try to fight right away. One wrong move and it could end badly.

Bucky stepped back and went for the high ground. As if on cue, the guards rushed forward and the rest of the team collided with them. They fought hard. While they fought, Mordo began a classic rant.

"Strange should have stuck to the status quo, but no, he always believe he is the exception." Mordo ranted.

"There is no reason to do something so dangerous." Steve wasn't impressed. The heroes were ready to make the villain pay.

* * *

**_warehouse;_ **

The battle kept raging on. In the end, the heroes got the upper hand and the battle came to an end. Sadly, Mordo and most of his men escaped. The Avengers gritted their teeth as the villains got away.

"Well, at least we have one thing." Steve sighed as they went to get the Arrow from the display case."

"And we can try to get some intel on where they hid the scepter from those guys." Scott commented, as he tied up a guard.

"There's that." Bucky agreed.

* * *

**_New York Sanctum, Greenwich Village;_ **

A hour later, the Avengers met with Stephen and Wong. Bucky and Steve handed over the Arrow of Apollon.

"Thank you dearly, friends." Stephen smiled. They shook hands and parted.

"We'll be in touch>" Steve promised as they took their leave.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they spooned with Bucky as the bigger spoon. They merely sighed as they nuzzled closer. They needed the break desperately.  



	5. Handle with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team rush to retrieve the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_conference room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

A few days had passed since they discovered that Mordo was the thief. The Avengers met with Stephen. They listened to what he had to say carefully.

"How do we get to the scepter without any injuries?" Steve wanted to know.

"Move with care, always. It is not a toy." Stephen answered.

"We'll heed the warning." Bucky promised as the meeting ended.

* * *

**_mystery location;_ **

Mordo was hiding out in his lair. He was furious. He was both fuming and angry.

'How do I stop them? They are obnoxiously persistent.' he thought as he paced the floor angrily.

'I'll just throw a wench in their plans then.' he decided.

* * *

**_the den of_ _Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up to each other.

"It's so good to have some time to ourselves." Bucky was saying.

"Yeah. I love being an Avenger, but sometimes it gets to be too much." Steve had to admit.

"Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet." Bucky replied. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_conference room, the palace;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye were researching the Dark Scepter. One day, they called Wong and Stephen to Wakanda for a meeting.

"We are researching the scepter." Bucky started.

"The research described it as extremely powerful." Skye added.

"How can we safely retrieve it?" Trip wanted to know.

"That is tricky. I think a backup plan is a good place to start." Wong had to admit.

"Thank you." they replied as the meeting ended.

* * *

The next day, Trip and Skye went out on a date to an amusement park. The date was full of thrills. The couple went on many rides and tried new foods. They had a lot of fun. The couple kissed softly under the sky.


	6. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo becomes more ambitious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

The Avengers tracked Karl Mordo through his own GPS. They were all frustrated. It seemed like every time that they closed in, Mordo would escape yet again. He always went by portal every time.

"We need to stop his portals." Bucky was saying.

"How can we stop him?" Skye wanted to know.

"Bound his magic if it is possible. Maybe Strange can help?" Trip suggested.

"We can ask if it is possible for him to get involved. And we need a plan B." Steve responded. So they settled down to discuss plans.

* * *

_**vague location;** _

Karl and his men met in secret. The air was filled with tension.

"They are closing in." a hireling stated.

"We need to create some distance." his fellow minion pointed out.

"Look out for a new hideout immediately." Mordo ordered.

"On it, sir." they chorused.

* * *

**_the den of Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"We are finally closing in." Steve was saying.

"It might become dangerous, so I need you not to risk it all." Bucky replied.

"Buck, you know that I have to step in. I can't avoid fighting." Steve reasoned. Bucky rolled his eyes,

"You are no good to yourself or the world, if you kill yourself on this mission. So you stay back." he responded.

"Fine, but I will still work comms." Steve sighed.

"That's all I ask, baby." Bucky replied. Steve kissed him.

"Just so you know: you get in a bind and I will come off the comms." he warned. Bucky laughed.

* * *

**_the game room, the palace;_ **

The twins, Scott, Sam, Skye, and Bucky played poker. The game was relatively quick. Players dropped off one by one.

"I won!" Sam cheered after a tense last minute with Bucky.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I will win next time." Bucky vowed.

* * *

**_New York Sanctum, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Stephen was in his office when a letter came. He opened the envelope and looked in. He found a ransom demand and read the letter in its entirety.

'I want the Arrow of Apollon! Meet me at the warehouse deep in the woods.' Stephen read. He gritted his teeth. This was a power play. He was visibly upset and furious.

'If this is how you want to play it. Fine.' he thought as he opened a portal to the palace.


	7. Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo and his men are taken into custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. F&P will be updated tomorrow.

Mordo waited in the safehouse. The group were focused and determined as they continued plotting.

"Take themn off guard! I want some men to attack before they have a chance to prepare." Mordo commanded.

"Also, the rest guard the scepter." he added.

"On it, sir." came the reply.

"Be quick about it!" Mordo proclaimed as they went to get their weapons.

* * *

_**outside the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;** _

Mordo and his men attacked the palace. The Avengers suited out and stormed outside to meet the enemy. The villains used their batons and guns to fight while the heroes had their respective weapons. The fight began shortly after.

"It's over, Mordo!" Stephen proclaimed.

* * *

**_outside the palace;_ **

The heroes fought hard against the villains. The fight was brutal and dangerous. While the heroes fought, the Dora Milaje got the civilians out of the line of fire.

Eventually, the fight came to an end with the heroes winning. The surviving villains was tied up and Mordo's magic bound.

"Get them to the Raft. Find the scepter." Steve said over the comms.

* * *

_**the Raft, in the middle of the ocean;** _

Mordo and the minions were taken to the Raft. The villains tried to escape but were detained every time. They angrily cursed them.

"I will take my revenge!" Mordo screamed as he fought his bonds.

"Dream on." Everett Ross retorted.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. So they went to their bedroom and locked their door. Then they stripped down to their birthday suits. Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed before joining him with the lube. Bucky prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. He then started a slow, even pace while kissing Steve.

"Hurry up, Buck." Steve pleaded.

"Be patient. We have all night." came the reply. Steve groaned as Bucky dragged it out. Steve's eyes rolled back as his toes curled and he bit his lip.

Thirty minutes passed before they were close to their orgasm. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Moments later, Steve came and Bucky soon followed. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	8. Hard Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted tmw. Sorry for delay, rl issues came up.

The Avengers met up with Stephen and Wong. They smiled as they shook hands.

"Thank you for your help." Stephen was saying.

"No problem. Call on us if you need help, anytime." Steve replied.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Trip, Gabe, Dum Dum, and Dernier over Skype. They were happy to see each other and waved.

"It's good to see you all." Bucky smiled.

"What did you all do today?" Gabe asked.

"t was a normal day. Nothing big happened." Steve answered.

"Any missions?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"We just finished one and now we're on vacation." Bucky responded.

"Enjoy your vacation!" Dernier called.

"We will!" Trip smiled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to an Indian restaurant for their group date. They ordered Aloo gobi, lamb, and chicken dishes. They were all happy and smiling as they enjoyed themselves.

"This is fantastic. We should order this more." Clint declared.

* * *

**_training grounds, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers had practice. They went through an obstacle course. The obstacle course was extremely difficult and built for endurance. They did tests of strength, runs, dodging, and crawling. The Avengers had a lot of fun on the obstacle course.

"That was rough, but amazing!" Scott cheered.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed and made out. Eventually, things heated up, so they stripped down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, they got on the bed with the lube.

Bucky prepped Steve before slicking himself up and pushing in slowly. The pace was slow and sweet. A long time later, they were close to their orgasms, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked him to climax. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky cursed as he spilled his own seed deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	9. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work together before their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next, sorry for the delay. Time management is easier said than done when you have rl issues..

"...and you know the rest." Steve finished. The Avengers and their loved ones were stunned.

"So, that's why!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Please tell us more!" the other children chorused.

"Okay, did you hear about the recent Extremis incident?" Steve asked.

"No?" came the confused reply.

"HYDRA and Tony teamed up again!" Bucky growled.

"Not again!" Clint cursed.

"Why does he keep doing this?"' they wanted to know.

"We have no idea." Steve sighed.

"We need more details." Pietro promptly declared.

"It goes like this..." Bucky began.

* * *

**_Fury's office, a few months ago, 2018;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers were called to Fury's office. Phil was there also. The newcomers became confused.

"Coulson? What's up?" they asked.

"Trouble."' Fury announced. They traded alarmed looks. This wasn't good!

"What is happening?" Bucky wanted to know.

"HYDRA has a plan." Phil answered.

"Tell us more." Wanda requested.

"We'll have to make this quick." Fury began as he started to explain...

* * *

**_HYDRA base, vague location;_ **

HYDRA had a meeting. They were all plotting. 

"You remember our ally, one Tony Stark?" Sinthea Schmidt began. They all nodded. Sin went on to introduce the newcomer;

"Welcome our new ally; Namor the Submariner!" she announced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Namor stated.

"Let us get our new ally caught up." Madame Hydra smirked as they came forwards.

* * *

**_conference room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers gathered in the conference room. They needed to plan their strategy.

"We need to do some recon. Get an idea of the base layout." Steve announced.

"What do we need to know exactly?" Scott wanted to know.

"First, how many people to expect." Hope spoke up.

"Fine. Let's get on that." Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, we can see if we can pick a window with less personnel." Steve declared. So they got down to business, doing a check and going through a few systems.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close and sighed happily. As they relaxed into the plushy couch, Bucky and Steve kissed and snuggled close together. They needed this.


	10. Cut & Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes bring in their prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, IP will be updated next. I'm going through my backlog at the moment. While I managed to find enough time to write, updating my fics is another matter entirely.

The Avengers arrived at the HYDRA base. The base was hidden in a forest. It was bustling with activity. Thirty minutes passed before HYDRA realized that they were being invaded. HYDRA agents instantly set off the alarm to alert the entire base. All the hell broke loose as the heroes grabbed their weapons.

"We need to get a move on!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

**_central command room, HYDRA base;_ **

The Avengers ran into the central command room where all of the handlers gave orders to the agents and scientists. Upon spotting the heroes, a HYDRA agent jumped up and tried attacking. A fight soon broke out.

"This escalated quickly." Sam commented.

* * *

**_central command room;_ **

A hour later, the fight was still going strong. Both sides fought using guns, batons, and any kind of weapon. Neither side were willing to give up. Eventually, the Avengers got the upper hand. They took down the last agent within fifteen minutes.

"Take the survivors to the truck." Steve commanded.

* * *

Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie were given custody of the criminals. They brought their prisoners to the bay on the ship. Namor and Tony kept trying to break free.

"Just give it up. Save us the trouble." Brunnhilde advised. Ten minutes later, the ship took off heading to outer space...

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Another successful mission!" Steve beamed.

"I know. It's just nice to relax." Bucky nodded.

"It's good to have an open and shut case." Steve agreed.

"It's a rare one." Bucky had to admit. Then they kissed softly.


	11. Subdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets together to talk about Klaue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, ch 11-the epi will be posted later. Sorry about the delay, rl issues came up.

"...and the rest? Well you know it." Bucky concluded. The Avengers were a bit shocked but not totally taken aback. They had seen weirder things in their time. Their stomachs growled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten lunch yet. So they took a lunch break and met up afterwards.

"What story do you want next?" Steve asked.

"What about the vibranium heist?" Shuri offered up.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Clint wanted to know.

"Remember when Ultron took Klaue's entire stock? Well, Klaue decided that he needed more." Steve began.

"He pulled off another heist last year." Bucky added. Memories flooded back as they started down memory lane...

* * *

**_outside Wakanda, 2017;_ **

Ulysses Klaue and his team of mercenaries gathered in an abandoned car shop. They were all tense and armed to the teeth.

"Are we ready to go?" Klaue was saying.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Let's go!" Klaue proclaimed as they filed out of the shop. Then they snuck into Wakanda and searched. After a quick search, they managed to find and steal the vibranium. They had just escaped Wakanda when people noticed the theft. A guard sounded the alarm while another cried out into dismay.

"That can't be! They've done it again!" they exclaimed.

* * *

While the theft was underway, T'Challa and Nakia went to the movies. They watched an action film. From start to end, they marveled at the nonstop action.

"That was amazing!" Nadia beamed as the end credits rolled. After they left the theater, they went to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They had Carbonara pasta. They were happy and smiling. They was waiting for their dessert when a group of Dora Milaje rushed in.

"Oh, heavens. What is it now?" T'Challa groaned as Nakia hailed their waiter...

* * *

**_conference room, the palace;_ **

T'Challa called an emergency meeting. The curious group of Avengers gathered in the conference room.

"What's happening?" Scott wanted to know.

"Klaue got in and stole some vibranium." T'Challa explained. They were shocked.

"Do we have any ideas where he might be?" Steve asked.

"No." T'Challa replied.

"Anyway, I need some help getting the vibranium back." he added.

"Sure, we'll help." Bucky reassured.

"Thank you." T'Challa smiled as they got started.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve rested in their quarters. They cuddled up close on their king sized bed.

"I am so happy that we aren't on two pushed together beds anymore." Bucky was saying.

"That is a plus about the 21st century." Steve had to admit.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Klaue?" Bucky wanted to know.

"No idea, but he is a violent and greedy man." Steve warned.

"You could have fooled me. I got that loud and clear during the Ultron incident." Bucky retorted.

"We have to subdue him." Steve mused. Bucky nodded as they kissed. They would fight at each other's side. They were together until the end of the line.


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes on Klaue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 the epi will be posted next. The

**_Klaue's base, outside of Wakanda, southern Africa, 2017;_ **

The Avengers found Klaue's base. Said base was just outside of Wakanda's walls. The Avengers converged onto said base, all all exits. Within ten minutes, the Avengers had entered the base...

* * *

**_Klaue's base;_ **

The base was bustling as mercenaries ran around while Klaue barked orders. Mercs were packing the vibranium into cartons and carrying them to a nearby truck.

"We need to get out of here. Get a move on it!" Klaue yelled. All of sudden, one of the henchmen spotted the Avengers approaching.

"Boss! Incoming!" they yelled.

"Grab your weapons!" Klaue commanded. They soon started fighting each other.

"If you have to kill them, just do it!" Klaue sneered. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the fight was still raging. The fight was brutal and bloody. The Avengers eventually gained the upper hand as they took down Klaue and his men. Klaue and the others were then hogtied.

"Get the vibranium!" Steve commanded.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers brought the prisoners to the Raft. The prisoners resisted and kept fighting as they tried to escape. The warden immediately led them to the cells and opened the door.

"Just get in the cell aleady. Enough of the rough housing." Falcon chided. Then they pushed them into the cells and sealed them off.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up to talk.

"Now, for that break." Bucky was saying.

"Sounds fantastic. Where do you want to go?" Steve replied.

"To a food capital. So much different kinds of food." Bucky suggested.

"You and your food." Steve chuckled slightly as they shared a sweet kiss.


	13. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.

T'Challa threw a party in order to thank the Avengers. The Avengers mingled with the Wakandans as they filled their plates with food and talked. The food was decadent and full of flavor. They had roast meat and rice with exotic fruits such as cape gooseberries, coconuts, dates, grapefruits, guavas, naartjies, nectarines, papaya, and sweet melon. Dessert was a spiced cake.

"Please, dig in. Enjoy this meal!" T'Challa smiled.

"Thank you!" Skye beamed.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with the Howling Commandos over Skype. They were happy to see each other.

"How are all of you?" they asked.

"We are doing fine." came the reply. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye. So they bid each other farewell and signed off.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date to a traditional restaurant. They ordered spiced rice and stewed chicken. The bread was fresh and the beer was from a local brewery. They had a fun time together as they laughed and talked.

"This is amazing!" they smiled.

* * *

**_games room, the palace;_ **

The Avengers had games night. Board and card games were set up at tables. The games consisted of Skip-Bo, Uno Old Maid, Go Fish, and Dominoes. There were classical board games such as Candyland, Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble, Sorry!, Game of Life, Battleship, and Chutes & Ladders. They had a lot of fun going from table to table and trying them all out. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were naked in bed as they kissed. Things got heated and Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out. Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking.

A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve clenching down on him. A few minutes more, he spilled his own seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples get a taste of time away from their responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. I'm returning to the Detective Stiles fandom. The remaining fics for IaWW will have to wait until next year.

**_the den, the palace, Wakanda, 2018;_ **

"...and you know the rest." Bucky said as he concluded his tale. The others were stunned.

"Well, that was interesting." Clint commented.

"Yeah, it was a lot to handle." Steve admitted. After thanking Bucky and Steve for the tale, Carol stood.

"Now, we need to rescue Scott." Carol announced.

* * *

**_rooftop lot, San Francisco;_ **

Carol got Ava Starr and Bill Foster's help. When Bill started the machine up, Ava and Carol helped him. Then they waited as the machines came to life. 

**_inside the Quantum realm;_ **

Scott was trying his uttermost best to get back. He pressed buttons frantically. Eventually, he tried his last resort and pressed the button to shrink to a molecular level. He appeared on the platform not long after. Carol was relieved to see Scott.

"Welcome back." she smiled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to a steak house for their group date. They opted for surf and turf for their dinner. The choices for surf and turf were filet mignon steaks with options of either shrimp or lobster. Sides were; roasted green beans, sauteed mushrooms, and mashed potatoes. They had either soda or water to drink. They chatted away as they enjoyed the meal. They shared their meals and had a great time overall. As they finished eating, the couples toasted to more special moments.

* * *

**_Titan, the other side of the galaxy;_ **

Thanos relaxed into the garden of Titan. He was happy and smirking.

'Yes, it was worth it.' he thought to Gamora as he watched the sun set.

* * *

**_the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This is so nice." Steve was saying.

"We have Scott back." Bucky agreed.

"Now, we need to plan how to get our friends back." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve.

"First, we rest." he decided.

"You got it." Steve reassured. They laid down to rest. They needed this.


End file.
